tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Firestorm (2015 TV Series)
Firestorm 'is a American Television The CW Network Television, Warner Bros Television, DC Television Created By Bobby Chase Plot When a project at S.T.A.R. Labs known as F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. goes underway, a malfunction in the experiment goes wrong, and it creates a massive explosion of nuclear energy that merges a smart High School Football star, Ronnie Raymond and a nobel prize winning phyicist, Dr. Martin Stein, into one, with Ronnie controlling the body, while Dr. Stein's consciousness acts as a guide for him. The two try to seperate their bond and return to their normal lives, but when they learn another scientist, Henry Hewitt, has also been effected by the nuclear explosion, becoming a psychotic supervillain, Tokamak, the two must use their powers and merge into one superpowered hero, Firestorm, the Nuclear Man, Bright College student, Ronnie Raymond and physicist Dr. Martin Stein, who can both merge together to form the nuclear powered superhero, Firestorm, face new problems, with both personal lives and heroic duties, as they continue to protect New York City from threats, but now an old pupil of Dr. Stein's, a bio-genicist named Danton Black, uses his work on cellular replication for regeneration to become Multiplex, a super-villain with the ability to duplicate himself, out for revenge on those that stole his work. Things get worse, when Crystal Frost, an old friend of Caitlyn's, comes to New York for work on her thermodynamic engine, but when the experiment goes wrong, she is transformed into an ice generating supervillain, named Killer Frost, leaving it to Firestorm to save the city when the two psychotic supervillains team up to defeat their common enemy, as they begin to learn of a secret organization known as H.I.V.E. Cast *'Robbie Amell as Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm, a teenage High School student and the captain of the Football team, as well as a highly intelligent intern at S.T.A.R. Labs, alongside his girlfriend, Caitlyn. When the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. matrix reactor malfunction, Ronnie helped evacuate the lab, but stayed behind to help Dr. Stein, when the reactor blew up, causing a wave of nuclear energy to merge him and Stein. Due to his body being physically stronger, he is the body of the merged form. As Firestorm, he wears a yellow and red uniform, with a Tachion device that allows him control of his own body, and his hands and hair burst into flames. His powers include nuclear energy generation and the ability to fly. *'Victor Graber as Dr. Martin Stein,' a nobel prize winning physicist and the head of the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. project. When the reactor malfunctioned, he stayed behind to stop it, but was too late. As the reactor exploded, Ronnie Raymond tried to save him, but the nuclear energy fused them together. Due to his superior mind, but weaker body, Stein's mind merges with Ronnie's body and he acts as a guide for Ronnie during battle, giving him strategy and a plan when Ronnie begins losing. He originally controlled Ronnie's body, but he, Caitlyn, and Jason built a Tachion device that allowed Ronnie control while Stein was in his mind. *'Franz Drameh as Jefferson Jackson,' Ronnie's First Friend a High School Who visited to S.T.A.R Labs To Join *'Drace Montgomery as Jason Rusch,' Ronnie's Second Friend a Football Player who Join Jefferson Jackson in F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M Labs *'Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost,' Ronnie's girlfriend and another intern at S.T.A.R. Labs, working alongside her boyfriend. Like Ronnie, she is a highly intelligent student, who also knows Ronnie's secret of being Firestorm. She often worries about losing Ronnie again, but supports him in his heroic career. *'Rachael Taylor as Joanne Raymond, '''Ronnie's Mom, who was devestated after Ronnie disappeared after the explosion, until she learned about the merge between Ronnie and Martin. She often feels that she is fiddled First to Ronnie's Football Player, but supports him in both his work and hero career. *'Susan Walters as Dr. Carla Snow, Caitlin's Mom who lives in central city she joins S.T.A.R Labs *'Demore Barnes as Henry Hewitt/Tokamak, '''a scientist that previously worked with Dr. Stein, but was injured and put in the hospital by the reactor's explosion of Nuclear energy. Upon waking up, he learned that his blueprints for a Tokamak Particle device was stolen and in his rage, learned of his abilities, given to him by the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. Matrix. When he used his rage to attack Dr. Stein, assuming he stole the blueprints, Firestorm stepped in to help him. His abilities consist of trapping and generating electromagnetic energy. *'Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak, the fiancee of Ronnie's father and an intelligent business manager. She is close with Ronnie, who initially didn't like her, but they grew closer due to Ronnie's father always working, especially when she finds out about his secret. After Ronnie disappeared after the explosion, she and Ronnie's father nearly broke up. *'Isabella Hoffman as Clarrisa Stein,' Dr. Stein's wife, who was devestated after Martin disappeared after the explosion, until she learned about the merge between Ronnie and Martin. She often feels that she is fiddled second to Martin's work, but supports him in both his work and hero career. * Recurring Cast *'Robbie Amell as Ronnie Raymond/Deathstorm,' an alternate version clone of Ronnie Raymond From Earth-2 *'Dainelle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow/Crystal Frost,' an alternate version clone of Caitlin Snow From Earth-2 Summary Ronnie Raymond Returns Home From the Dead with His Mom named Joanne Raymond and His Girlfriend Caitlin Snow